


Enjoying the View

by starrymist0211



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymist0211/pseuds/starrymist0211
Summary: My take on the final scene of the finale. Obviously, spoilers contained within for that episode. Also I haven't written in like 15 years, so...I make no promises as to quality.





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Long time lurker, first time (in like 15 years) writer. I've had a number of post-episode and other ideas floating around in my head for a while so hopefully some will end up written down. Anyway, this one is basically the end scene from the finale with its obvious conclusion. For my purposes, let's pretend nothing happened to Standish so Will's phone definitely was not buzzing. Enjoy.

Will ascended the steps in front of the castle, towards the overlook they’d visited just the day before. It felt like a lifetime ago. So much seemed to have changed within the past 24 hours. Though many questions still lingered, he had given himself permission to take this time off to enjoy some sightseeing as a “normal” person, unencumbered by the weight of recent events.

He delighted in the beautiful day, the sounds of tourists coming and going, the saxophone music that drifted over from nearby. It was a rare moment of peace. He smiled, taking a bite of the pastry he had purchased on his way up. He’d been thinking about his conversation with Frankie about fate. Truth be told, he’d been thinking about it a lot. There was no denying that they’d become closer recently. Their partnership had evolved, their connection had definitely evolved into friendship, perhaps (he hoped) more? He wasn’t going to push it, just happy with the time he got to spend with her, which seemed to be more often than not.

As if his thoughts had manifested into reality, a familiar voice startled him out of his reverie. 

“Seriously?”

Will laughed, turning to see his partner approaching. 

“You’re here?” asked Frankie, flashing him the smile that he had come to appreciate as so particularly Frankie. She sidled up to him, resting an arm on the wall.

“Yeah,” replied Will. “I wanted to see it, you know, the view…without my gun. How about you?”

“Just wanted to see it again,” echoed Frankie. “Brought my gun.”

Of course she had. 

“Of course.” Will turned away, laughing. 

Frankie gave him a knowing smile, absently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “What?” she asked.

“Oh, come on. You were talking about fate before, and now here we are.” Will continued. “That’s got to mean something, right?” Please, let it mean something.

“It probably means that both of us had nothing better to do than walk around Prague,” she quickly covered, because of course she had come here looking for him, but she wasn’t going to be the first to admit it. 

“Fine,” Will conceded. “I will ignore the phenomenal coincidence, stand here, look at the view and eat my trdelnik.”

Frankie turned to look out over the city, once again tucking her hair behind her ear. It was becoming something of a nervous habit in those rare moments when Will managed to catch her off-guard. It was still irritating to her how well he managed to read her despite the carefully-constructed walls she still maintained most of the time around the team.

Will continued. “It’s a local pastry they make here—”

“I don’t care.” Frankie interjected playfully. 

“Oh, well,” laughed Will. 

A moment passed, and Frankie was lured by the smell of the pastry. Resigned, she turned back to face him.

“Okay, that smells amazing.”

“Right?” replied Will, internally savouring the small victory.

“Yeah.” Frankie pulled a small piece off the pastry and popped it into her mouth.

“So, they make them hot and fresh right down the street from this bar that I went to last night.” 

Frankie thoughtfully chewed the bite of trdelnik. “That’s…that’s really good.”

It was Will’s turn to smile at the small victory. “I thought you might like that.”

Here it was. Fate, premonition, call it what you want. She knew, of course she knew, that he had anticipated her coming.

“What, like you knew I was gonna show up here?” Frankie asked, cautiously, searching Will’s eyes, a silent challenge for him to contradict her.

“No.” Will paused for a beat, then turned to face her directly. “But I hoped.”

Frankie gave Will a soft smile, searching his face as he shifted to face her. Her eyes flickered to his lips, reading his intentions as he smiled back at her. She watched as he slowly leaned in towards her, as if giving her this last chance to back away. Will swallowed, lips parting slightly, breath tickling Frankie’s face. Looking up at him, she made her decision, taking the final leap to close the remaining distance between them. 

The kiss was soft, hesitant at first. Lips brushed against each other, as if testing the waters. This wasn’t like the first kiss they’d shared during their undercover mission; this was a kiss loaded with promise. Yet there was a familiarity to it.

Will reached out a hand to cup Frankie’s cheek, stroking his fingers softly along her jaw as the kiss intensified. A small moan escaped her throat as she reached up to wind her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Will slid an arm around her back, holding her to him, afraid that if he let go, the spell would be broken, the moment gone. The hand that caressed her cheek moved to the base of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. His tongue swept over her lips, seeking entrance. Frankie responded, parting her lips, meeting his tongue with her own. She was well aware that she had thrown her rules about PDA right out the window at this point. Nothing mattered right now except kissing Will, the two of them lost in each other.

After several moments, or possibly an eternity, they parted, breathing more heavily, foreheads resting together.

“That was –” started Will,

“Yeah,” replied Frankie, closing her eyes for a moment as she slowly caught her breath. Flushed, looking away slightly yet not moving away from him, she leaned against his side. He kept his arm around her waist.

Recovering her composure, Frankie rested her head lightly on Will’s shoulder. He took this as her permission to stay close, moving to wrap both arms around her from behind, holding her to him a little tighter. He hoped he wasn’t pushing things along too quickly, knowing how guarded she could be when it came to feelings. His heart did a giddy leap when her hands came down to rest on his forearms.

“So,” he finally spoke, softly, breath tickling her ear, “I have to know. Did you really not intend to show up here?”

Frankie hid her smirk as she responded, relaxing further into him.

“Shut up and enjoy the view, dork.”

Looking down at her, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, whispering softly “I already am.”


End file.
